


The First of Many

by roserelease



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserelease/pseuds/roserelease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much hesitance, Dick reveals his secret identity to Wally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by deviantart user Nevheera's fanart "YJ: Robin and KidFlash," which everyone should check out because it is beyond adorable.

Robin inhales deeply, hoping desperately that it would settle his shaken nerves. It doesn’t. If anything, he’s only made too-aware of how shaky he is. His hands can hardly keep still, and he hasn’t even gone through the motion of reaching for his mask yet.

_Batman’s going to kill me when he finds out._

It’s not even a question of if. Never “if” with his mentor. Only when. Still, the thought doesn’t deter him from his decision.

“I’m gonna do it.” He cringes at his own voice, too loud for their extremely still and quiet setting: A simple, small room that he has already made sure is free of security cameras, mics, anything that can possibly document this event. “I _will_ do it,” he says again, quieter this time, though his voice lacks any of his usual conviction.

He expects Kid Flash to crack some joke, some sort of comment about how it’s just his domino mask and not his clothes that he’s shedding, that everyone else on the team leaves their eyes exposed all the time and nothing terrible has happened to them for it. But he doesn’t. Robin’s not quite sure if that helps his anxiety or not.

Part of him feels incredibly silly for making such a big deal out of this. That he’s gone to all this trouble just to show Wally something that best friends normally don’t even think to keep from each other. Logically, he knows that it’s a mask and only a mask. But in every other way, it’s not _just_ a mask. It’s also what it represents: Comfort, safety, protection, for himself and others. And he’s willingly leaving all of that behind.

It’s not even just the comfort zone that he knows he’s giving up. It’s also what the mask _hides._ He’s never been around any of his team mates without one on, or a pair of sunglasses in its places. His eyes are always covered. Alfred’s always cracking jokes, in that dry, dead-pan way of his about how the eyes are the window to the soul, a powerful source of potential vulnerability.

It sounds silly. _Sounded_ silly, until Dick really began to realize what it is he's doing.

But he’s willing to give that comfort and safety up. In spite of all the second-thoughts racing about in his head, he knows that he wants to do this. The possibilities that come with leaving this comfort zone mean more to him than the comfort itself.

Besides, it’s not like he’s showing just anyone. This is his best friend. Kid Flash - _Wally_ \- the same boy who he revealed where he _really_ goes to school, what his favourite foods and hobbies and TV shows are, what he really thinks about, well, everything, and even his name. Something that immediately links him back to so many things and people.

Wally, who has already reciprocated him with the same information, knowing full well how dangerous that could be, but didn't seem to care in the slightest when he offered up the information. Wally, who promised upon being reciprocated similar information that he wouldn’t snoop around for more without even being asked to do so, and would wait for Robin to tell him everything as it came naturally, because that’s what best friends do. He’s _always_ got his back.

Wally . . . 

Since arriving to this secluded place and debriefed on what’s going to happen, Wally has long since taken off his goggles, as well as pulled the hood of his costume back. Neither one of them has been keeping track of time, although Robin guesses they’ve been there anywhere from ten to twenty minutes. A long time for something as simple as this. But Wally is just leaning back against the wall, the calmest Robin has ever seen him. Even if Wally does occasionally glance around the room and clear his throat every now and then. 

When their eyes meet, Wally’s eyebrows rise and his lips pull back into a wide albeit slightly awkward smile. “Take your time, dude,” is all he says, but Robin appreciates it more than he can ever bring himself tell him at the moment. 

He’s still shaking, but it’s all right now. The mask is the last barrier, the last wall that divides them, and he's ready to knock it down. He'll deal with the consequences whenever they come. 

He takes another breath and raises his hands. With a long, calming exhale, he forces his trembling hands to pull the mask off of his face. Slowly, at first. His eyes squint at first, adjusting from the sudden and raw exposure to air. The lights of their headquarters are so much brighter now than they were filtered through the masks lenses. 

Head tilting down slightly, he glances up at his best friend, taking in the other boys awed expression. He flushes, millions of worries buzzing in his brain. Was this a bad idea, after all? Just how long is Wally going to sit there and stare at him? 

It’s then that Wally leans forward. He lightly touches Robin’s hand, his fingers grazing softly across his knuckles. Robin flinches, but doesn’t pull away. 

In the softest voice he’s ever heard Wally use, his best friend says to him, “You have blue eyes.” 

It’s embarrassing. Beyond embarrassing. _They’re just eyes,_ he wants to say. Their colour isn’t that bright or great. Nothing special. They’ve got nothing on Wally’s vibrant green … 

But then Wally brings a hand up to his face and gently cups his cheek, and he urges Robin to tilt his head up. He resists at first, is momentarily incapable of even imagining of moving at the moment, if ever again, but he allows Wally to guide him. For once he’s glad that someone else knows exactly what to do for once, even if it’s the last person he would ever guess to know what to do at a moment like this. 

It’s astounding how such a simple touch overwhelms him. His face flushes with sudden heat, and he just knows his cheeks and his too-big, too stuck-out ears are bright red. _Embarrassing._

But their eyes meet, and they just look at each other for what feels like forever – probably much longer to the Speedster, Robin half jokes in his head. 

After a split-second, he feels Wally’s hand press at the bottom of his jaw, gently urging him forward. Letting go of all the second-guessing, he meets Wally half-way and they lightly press their lips together in the first of many kisses to come. And as they slowly gain confidence and realize they can do more with their free hands than leaving them limp at their sides, Robin allows himself a content sigh to slip and thinks to himself: _I should have done this long ago._


End file.
